


Wearing Yellow to a Funeral

by TheLesbianEyre42



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine of Aragon's death and funeral, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, I've actually used a consistent rhyming scheme, No beta we die like queens, No nevermind there it goes, Sad, Short, poem, that's the major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianEyre42/pseuds/TheLesbianEyre42
Summary: Wearing yellow to a funeralAs you stand beside the kingHolding to your armsYou think over ev'rythingA short poem from Anne Boleyn's perspective about Catherine of Aragon's funeral. Araleyn.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Wearing Yellow to a Funeral

Wearing yellow to a funeral  
As you stand beside the king.  
Holding to your arms  
You think over ev'rything.

Wearing yellow to a funeral  
You hear the mourners cry.  
Thinking of the past,  
Tears fall from your eyes.

Wearing yellow to a funeral  
You suffocate the pain.  
The yellow dress hangs heavy,  
The mourning dress of Spain.

Wearing yellow to a funeral  
The daughter weeps-  
And you think  
Of the Queen you envied  
The rival you hated  
The woman you loved:

Catherine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! This is my first poem in a while with a rhyming scheme (even though I kind of abandoned it at the end) so I hope it doesn't sound too clunky. Please leave comments and kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
